


Wretched I lie

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: After the Fall, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Season 03 Spoilers, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, dark will cool af, psychopats getting excited by the sight of blood, sorry bedelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wretched I lie, dead with desire,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>soul-dead, with awful pains by will of the gods</i>
  <br/>
  <i>pierced right through my bones</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Archilochus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched I lie

**Author's Note:**

> so, again a fanfic after the fall, again beta'd by my darling altessse, this time with some rough, murder sex.  
> i love to quote myself so i took some elements from my previous fanfic "post fata resurgo", such as will telling hannibal "i love you" before hitting the water; i also took some other suggestions from the theories about francis' videocamera.  
> let me know what you think. <3

_Wretched I lie, dead with desire,_  
_soul-dead, with awful pains by will of the gods_  
_pierced right through my bones_

Archilochus

 

Will lazily opened his eyes. Hannibal was resting by his side, asleep, his stomach slowly going up and down as he breathed softly.  
Despite the height of the cliff, they had survived the fall. After reaching the shore, they had managed to steal a car and run away as far and as fast as possible, even if they had intentionally filmed their jump to mislead the FBI. They knew that Jack wouldn't have been fooled so easily. They were now hiding in Wolf Trap at Will's old house, which was left deserted for three years, and always checking Tattle Crime to predict the police's future moves.  
Will pushed himself up on his elbows and rested his back against the headboard behind him. Hannibal was sleeping deeply, lying on his right loin in a fetal position, facing him. Will had never seen the other man so helpless and vulnerable since their very first meeting three years before, and that innocent image made him ponder.  
Awkward situations had occurred between them in the last few days. Their relationship had been brought to a whole new level, and Will was aware of that. He had finally acknowledged Hannibal's intense devotion to him, and couldn't help finding himself reciprocating the sentiment. In the deepest twists and turns of his soul, Will soon accepted that he had never truly loved Molly – they were only bonded by reciprocal care, which was immediately wiped away when he and Hannibal had locked eyes together again.  
Will had kissed Hannibal before throwing both of them off the bluff, and he remembered himself shivering as their lips tied for the very first time; his hands were shaking and his heart was frantically palpitating when their bodies approached and joined in a tender embrace. Will was also conscious that he had said certain things just before they hit the water – he had declared his passion to Hannibal and had the impression that the other one had smiled in response.  
Will had never fallen in love with another man since then. He had never felt affection or physical attraction for a person of his sex, and even if he had always been very open-minded he was feeling somewhat intimidated by his newly discovered emotions. But while crushing Francis he recalled being thrilled, and trembling – he suddenly felt inebriated and astounded when Hannibal tore Dolarhyde's throat apart with his teeth, and the sight of blood spilling from the other's jugular vein over his lover's shirt aroused him even more.  
Furthermore, he was certain about Hannibal's longing for him. After learning how deeply Hannibal was in love with him, Will realized what all the concerns, gestures and glances that the other one saved for him actually meant: Hannibal had probably fallen in love with Will on their very first encounter, and discreetly loved him since then, waiting for him. But after Francis' murder nothing remarkable had happened; they had been too busy trying to heal their wounds and elope from the FBI to focus on their affair.  
Will's thoughts wandered back to that magical night when Hannibal had rolled onto his back, arms slightly stretched and head inclined toward Will's direction. His blonde hair was framing his pointy cheekbones, and his red, narrow lips opened a little as he kept sleeping deeply; as he moved, Will could notice that Hannibal was shirtless.  
His body was muscle wrapped in pale, perfect skin, like a marble sculpture from an ancient culture. He wasn't large-built, but he had broad shoulders and strong arms. Despite his age, his pectorals were still toned and grown, and his torso flat and defined. His lateral and lower abdominals formed a slight v-shape which ended in his groin, now covered by black pajama pants. Will was still staring at the elastic band dressing Hannibal's hips when he lifted his eyelids, revealing his hazelnut irises.  
«Will» he called feebly, voice still numb due to the long sleep.  
«Good morning» answered the other one, rapidly moving his eyes to the wall in front of him «How did you sleep?»  
«Adequately fine, thank you» Hannibal politely replied, as he stretched his arms and neck.  
Will didn't dare check, but he knew that Hannibal was staring at him. He could feel his eyes on his own skin, scrutinizing him, craving him. His heart begun beating faster and his throat became arid as Hannibal's body reached toward his own.  
«We need to depart from the United States as soon as possible» Hannibal muttered, and Will could feel his warm breath over his left shoulder «otherwise they'll locate us. Jack knows that we're not dancing in Tartarus yet.»  
«Didn't you make a promise to Alana?»  
«Sadly I have to defer its fulfillment, since she and her family fled from Muskrat Farm to a secret destination.»  
«Oh, I see» Will responded, turning his head and meeting Hannibal's eyes.  
They remained like that, still, for quite some time, without saying a word. Hannibal's grin widened as their looks kept tangling with desire and lust.  
«I've made a promise to somebody else as well» Will began, biting his lower lip and breaking the libidinous silence, «but I need to achieve it before leaving.»  
«And who is the fortunate person whom you owe an obligation?» the other one asked, with a hint of jealousy in his tone.  
«Someone that lately has been very rude to me» Will replied with a smile, interlocking his fingers with Hannibal's own.

*

Will was admiring the cleaver, how light wonderfully reflected over its sharp blade, as Bedelia was laying petrified by his feet, incapable of escaping. Hannibal was behind him enjoying the scene, beaming, proud and moved by the other one's acting.  
«You have been very rude, Mrs. DuMaurier, what's to be done about that?» Will asked imitating Hannibal's voice, using the exact words that he told to Freddie Lounds, and could hear a giggle coming from Hannibal's side.  
Bedelia didn't answer, and instead glared at Will with all the hatred she had running through her veins.  
«You called me a "righteous, reckless, twitchy little man"» he continued, faking a perplexed frown «and it isn't a very polite thing to say to someone that has just tried to save your life, suggesting that you leave.» he paused for a second, just to taste the knife's point with a finger. «I tried to warn you, Bedelia, but you decided not to listen».  
«You're the most disgraceful and mischievous beings that have ever crossed this world» she snarled, her tied wrists shaking for anger «you, probably, even more than him. You two are truly made one for the other.»  
Will laughed. «You bet!» he replied, amused «it took me so much time to fully understand it, but as they say, better late then never. We definitely are meant to be together» he finished, slowly turning his head toward Hannibal's direction.  
He was aware that Hannibal was getting excited by what he was doing. Will wanted him to tremble, burning with desire, as he kept frightening and harming Bedelia, until Hannibal couldn't take it anymore.  
«Now I am going to take your leg, Bedelia, then I'll cook it and serve it wrapped in banana tree leaves» Will said, pointing the knife toward her thigh, and dangerously approaching. «Probably Hannibal will do the cooking, since I'm not such a great chef as he is» he added, flattering the other man, who responded with an intense gaze.  
«So this is your becoming, Will Graham» she whispered, disgusted and terrified, watching her soon-to-be-taken leg.  
«Yes, it is. Hannibal and I will need something tasty to dine with during our wedding feast.»  
He stuck the blade in her flesh, and Bedelia screamed. He kept pushing in as the blood was starting to flow on the floor, on Will's hands and on his clothes, crimson and copious, until the cleaver met the femur bone and the woman fainted. He tried to force the knife down, pressing, but the bone was too hard for it to cut.  
«I think I'll need a hacksaw for – »  
Will couldn't finish his words as Hannibal abruptly kissed him, taking his wrist, and the weapon fell beside their feet with a high pitched sound.  
Hannibal cupped his chin and brought him closer, bonding their bodies together, while excitedly unbuttoning Will's shirt. Their lips and tongues kept tying and separating, passionately, until Hannibal moved to take care of Will's neck.  
«I can't resist you anymore, Will» he murmured, while licking and softly biting Will's lobe «You drive me mad, as nobody else ever has.»  
«And never will» the other one answered, possessive, bringing his fingers through Hannibal's soft and slick hair.  
Hannibal freed him of his bloody shirt and caressed Will's naked chest, kissing and licking his nipples, leaving thin red marks on his fair skin with his teeth and nails, then rose again to taste Will's lips.  
«I want to do something for you» Will whispered with a laugh, against Hannibal's ear. «I've been craving it for a long time.»  
Before Hannibal could reply, Will was already kneeling and taking Hannibal's shirt off his trousers. He started gripping the other one's hips with tongue and teeth, while his right hand was eagerly touching Hannibal's manhood and loosening his belt.  
Hannibal flinched and Will let his trousers, followed by his underwear, slip over his statuesque legs. His hand begun going up and down as Hannibal's cock stiffened, hard and voluminous, just like Will had always secretly imagined it, then he posed his lips on the other one's tip.  
Will welcomed Hannibal's cock in his own mouth with a wet, warm embrace, hungry and enthusiastic, as he could sense the other one shivering under his own touch. He felt powerful and amused thinking that he was holding the infamous Hannibal Lecter in his own control, like taming a wild beast and transforming it in the most docile lamb.  
His head kept going forward and backward, always faster, and Will could feel Hannibal's fingers grasping his curls more and more desperately as he continued his occupation.  
«Will» Hannibal moaned, heavily breathing «I want you, Will, I've been waiting three years to have you.»  
He pulled Will's head away and made him get up, then pushed him violently against the wall next to Bedelia's body, as their feet splashed with her blood. Hannibal forced him to lay on his chest, then ripped off the rest of Will's clothes, and Will could do nothing but going along with his wishes.  
Will was aroused as he had never been in his life before, and his cock was aching in his pants when Hannibal suddenly cupped it with his right hand. Hannibal licked thoroughly his right index and frantically inserted it in Will's hole, and he squealed in response. Nobody has ever did that to him, and it hurt, but Will was to excited to care. The sight of Bedelia's motionless body beside him, her blood all over the floor, over his pile of clothes, over Hannibal's legs was driving him crazy. His body was burning in lust and greed when Hannibal abruptly penetrated him, with a single shove, and Will suddenly came on the coarse wall.  
Hannibal smiled as he realized what had just happened and kissed him on the shoulder, holding him, as Will was still quivering due to the intense orgasm that had just hit him. After a few thrusts Hannibal came as well with a sigh, his white sperm sliding over Will's naked leg, then turned him on his back and pressed his lips against his lover's ones.  
Their mouths hovered passionately one over the other, then departed and laughed. Hannibal caressed Will's scarred cheek and kissed him softly on the forehead, gently moving his sweaty curls from his temples.  
«I love you too» he whispered against his ear, tenderly «don't you dare thinking I don't remember what you told me as we were falling off the cliff.»  
Will smiled, then kissed him back. «I'm glad you do» he answered, smirking «but I think we should take care of our dinner now, or it will go to waste.» 


End file.
